


Das Lied des Westens

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Die Chroniken des 4. Zeitalters [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Man erzählt sich, dass man vergisst, sobald man die Ufer Amans betritt. Das frühere Leben wird abgestreift und man wird neugeboren, mit neuen Gedanken und Erinnerungen, neuen Sichtweisen. Werde ich dein Kichern vergessen, deine winzigen Zehen, dein goldenes Haar? Es würde mir das Herz brechen, wenn es so wäre und doch kann ich nicht bleiben.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Lied des Westens

 

 

Ich habe die Truhe fünfmal geöffnet und wieder geschlossen, habe Kleider aus ihr hervorgezogen, um sie letztendlich doch wieder zurückzulegen.

Was nimmt man mit auf so eine Reise? Nimmt man überhaupt mehr mit, als man für einen Ritt nach Mithlond braucht? Das sind die Fragen, die mir in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gehen. So irrelevant und auch nur dafür da, um mich von dem samtigen Gefühl der kleinen Ohren abzulenken, das meine Fingerspitzen einfach nicht mehr loslassen möchte, seit ich sie zum letzten Mal berührt habe. Die wunderhübschen Ohren meines Sohnes.

Sohn… ein Wort das sich noch immer so ungewohnt anfühlt, wenn es mir auf der Zunge liegt und doch ist es das schönste, was je über meine Lippen kam.

Wirst du zornig sein, wenn du es erfährst, Legolas? Traurig? Wirst du es eines Tages verstehen oder wird dich Hass durchfluten, wenn du an die Mutter denkst, die zu schwach war, um bei dir zu bleiben?

Ja, ich bin schwach, ich war es immer und ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Kraft, damit ich länger bei dir bleiben könnte. Einen Tag, eine Woche, es wäre egal, solange ich nur noch einmal sehen würde, wie dein weiches Haar vom Wind verweht wird, während du barfuß zwischen den Stämmen der hohen Bäume hindurchrennst. Du magst keine Schuhe, willst die feuchte Erde und die trockenen Blätter zwischen deinen Zehen spüren, bis deine Füße aussehen wie dunkle Kohleklumpen und du dich vor Lachen windest, wenn ich dir vor dem Schlafengehen die Sohlen mit Wasser und Seife wasche.

Man erzählt sich, dass man vergisst, sobald man die Ufer Amans betritt. Das frühere Leben wird abgestreift und man wird neugeboren, mit neuen Gedanken und Erinnerungen, neuen Sichtweisen.

Werde ich dein Kichern vergessen, deine winzigen Zehen, dein goldenes Haar? Werde ich nicht mehr deine blauen Augen vor mir sehen, wenn ich die Lider schließe, werde ich mich nicht entsinnen können, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du dich an mich schmiegst, während in deinen langen, schwarzen Wimpern noch immer die Tränen deines letzten Albtraums schimmern?

Es würde mir das Herz brechen, wenn es so wäre und doch kann ich nicht bleiben. Nur der Gedanke daran lässt mich schon wieder unruhig werden. Ich habe so lange gewartet, so lange, bis nur noch eine Hülle übrig geblieben ist. Mein Inneres hat diese Fahrt schon vor Jahren angetreten und ließ die Kälte zurück, die sich nicht mehr aus meinem Körper vertreiben lassen will.

Du hast mit deinem kindlichen Spürsinn früh gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. So ernst hast du mich manchmal angesehen, lagst in deinem Bett und hieltest meine Finger fest umklammert, als hättest du Angst, dass ich verschwinden würde, sobald du mich loslässt.

Und du hattest Recht, warst so viel klüger als ich und als ich eben an deinem Bett saß und deinen lauten, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen gelauscht habe, habe ich mir so sehr gewünscht, dass du einfach aufwachen und nach meiner Hand greifen würdest. Aber du schliefst ruhig weiter und es war besser so.

Es war besser so…

Ich höre Schritte auf dem Gang und kurz darauf wird die Tür geöffnet. Die unruhige Flamme einer Kerze hüllt das Zimmer in ein dumpfes, gelbes Licht, vertreibt die realitätsschluckende Dunkelheit. Die Schritte verstummen, als du mich unerwartet zu solch später Stunde noch wach vorfindest und ich spüre, wie dein Blick von der Truhe zu mir hinüber wandert.

Einen Moment herrscht Stille zwischen uns, keiner wagt, das Offensichtliche auszusprechen, dabei bereiten wir uns seit unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen darauf vor.

Der Stoff deines Hemdes raschelt leise, als du den Kerzenhalter auf das niedrige Regal zu deiner Rechten stellst und die Tür hinter dir ins Schloss drückst.

„Es ist soweit?“, fragst du ruhig.

Ich nicke, wage es jedoch nicht vom Bett aufzustehen und mich zu dir zu drehen. Alle Worte, jede Bewegung, alles fühlt sich falsch und auf schmerzhafte Weise doch so richtig an.

„Brauchst du noch etwas für die Reise?“

Es ist selten geworden, dass sich ein Lächeln von selbst auf meine Lippen schleicht, und doch schaffst du es mit dieser einen Frage, die für andere kaltherzig klingen mag, aber in Wirklichkeit nur der Beweis deiner Liebe ist. Ich schüttele den Kopf, obwohl du viel mehr verdient hast, als diese wenigen Gesten.

„Ich werde einen Diener losschicken, vier meiner Garde zu wecken. Sie werden dich sicher bis zum Hafen begleiten.“

„Danke…“ Hört sich diese Stimme in deinen Ohren auch so fremd an? Erkennst du in mir überhaupt noch die Elbin, mit der du einst diesen Bund eingegangen bist?

Du wendest dich ab, drückst die Klinke schon hinunter, aber ich weiß, sobald einer von uns diesen Raum verlässt, ist das der endgültige Abschied. „Thranduil?“

Du hältst in deiner Bewegung inne.

„Ich…“ Ja, was? Noch eine Erklärung, noch eine Bitte um Verzeihung? Zu oft sind diese Worte schon zwischen uns gefallen, als dass sie noch irgendetwas bedeuten könnten.

„Du musst nichts sagen, Miluilas“, entgegnest du leise.

„Ich habe alles versucht.“

„Das hast du.“ Deine Stimme klingt aufrichtig, kein Hauch des Vorwurfs schwingt in ihr mit.

„Es…“ Wieder stocke ich. Die Sätze entgleiten mir, bevor ich sie hervorbringen kann. „Was nimmt man dorthin mit?“

Du schweigst einen Augenblick, lässt von der Tür ab und trittst näher an mich heran. „Es reicht sicher, wenn du die Dinge einpackst, die für den Weg nach Mithlond nötig sind.“

„Ja…“, sage ich und sehe zu den beiden Taschen, die an der Felswand lehnen. „Ja, das habe ich auch gedacht.“

„Kann ich dir sonst noch helfen?“

„Ich glaube, ich habe alles.“ Ich schließe noch einmal die Augen, dann erhebe ich mich von unserem Bett, an dem solch süße Erinnerungen haften. Gerne würde ich dich noch einmal umarmen, deine Hände auf meinem Körper spüren, doch ich habe Angst, mit diesem Wunsch zu viel von dir zu verlangen. Ich sehe auf und begegne deinem Blick. Der König sieht mich aus diesen harten, blauen Augen an, der König dieses Reichs, mein König. Der König, der mich dazu auserkor, an seiner Seite über diesen Wald zu herrschen, obwohl er wusste, dass ich der Verantwortung, die damit einherging, nie gerecht werden würde. Dennoch hast du mich immer mitgetragen, deine Königin, die keine war und deren Fehlen unserem, deinem Volk kaum auffallen wird.

Warum fiel deine Wahl damals auf mich? Warum hat das Schicksal gerade uns beide zueinander geführt, wo ich dir doch nie die Stütze sein konnte, die du vielleicht manchmal gebraucht hättest? Hast du sie gebraucht? Du hast nie darum gebeten.

„Wenn du bis morgen warten und es ihm selbst erklären würdest, dann…“, ergreifst du das Wort.

„Ich kann nicht“, unterbreche ich dich rasch. „Es ist besser so…“

Du nickst leicht.

Wieder akzeptierst du es, vertraust auf mein Urteilsvermögen, dabei bist du es doch, der alle Vorgänge genauestens analysiert und die richtigen Entscheidungen trifft, nicht ich. Wortlos schulterst du die Last, die ich mit diesem Entschluss ganz bewusst auf dich lade. Aber wenn er vor mir steht, kann ich nicht gehen und mit jeder weiteren Stunde, die ich bliebe, würde ich ihn zerstören und dich. Ja, auch dich. „Du wirst die richtigen Worte finden.“

„Ich werde ihm keinen Trost spenden können.“

„Erkläre es ihm als sein Vater, dann wird er es verstehen.“ Ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fällt, deine Rolle des Regenten abzulegen, aber du kannst es, konntest es doch auch bei mir und ich liebte den Mann, der dahinter zum Vorschein kam, auch wenn die Stunden mit ihm nur wenige waren. Das machte sie aber nur wertvoll, so wertvoll…

Werde ich auch sie irgendwann vergessen haben?

Ich greife nach deiner Hand und führe sie an meine Lippen. Der leise Geruch von Pergament haftet an ihr und die Kuppe deines Zeigefingers trägt die Spuren von Tinte. So viele Entscheidungen müssen täglich für dieses Reich in deinem Namen getroffen werden und gerade du weißt, was ein einziger Fehler deinerseits für schreckliche Konsequenzen für uns alle mit sich bringen kann.

Deine Haut fühlt sich angenehm warm an, hebt die Kühle der meinem noch weiter hervor, erinnert dich immer wieder gnadenlos an meine Schwäche. Trotzdem streckst du deine Finger aus und als du sanft über meine Wange fährst, weiß ich, dass es nicht der König ist, der gerade Abschied von mir nimmt. „Pass auf ihn auf, behüte ihn vor dem Schatten…“

„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dieses Volk zu schützen“, schwörst du mir.

Das wirst du, aber achte auch auf ihn, vergiss ihn nicht als Sohn, als deinen Sohn. Ich habe damals nicht mitbekommen, wie du ihn das erste Mal besucht hast, habe nicht eure ersten Annäherungen beobachten können, doch Tinethuil hat mir davon berichtet, als das Fieber endlich abgeklungen war. Sie hat über die Unbeholfenheit ihres jüngeren Bruders gelacht, über seine groben Hände, die nicht wussten, wie sie dieses kleine strampelnde Bündel händeln sollten. Er hat als Säugling oft bei dir geschrien und auch heute begegnet dir Legolas mit Zurückhaltung. Es ist deine Strenge, die ihn in deiner Gegenwart verstummen, diese königliche Präsenz, die ihn ehrfurchtsvoll zu dir aufsehen lässt. Er muss erst noch lernen, dass man Liebe auf unterschiedliche Art ausdrücken kann. Gib ihm Zeit, das zu begreifen und nimm dir die Zeit, um es ihm zu zeigen.

Zögerlich ziehst du deine Hand zurück, verharrst einen Moment in deiner Bewegung, bevor du bestimmt meine Schultern umfasst und mich von dir schiebst. Dein Blick ruht noch immer auf mir, doch nun ist er wieder abweisend und kalt. Ich nicke ganz leicht und versuche mich noch einmal an einem Lächeln, doch diesmal will es mir nicht gelingen. Das Band zwischen uns löst sich, ich spüre, wie du dich von mir zurückziehst, mich freilässt, um mich eine Reise antreten zu lassen, auf die du mich nicht begleiten kannst.

„Wir…“, beginne ich, doch dein Kopfschütteln lässt mich verstummen. Keine Worte mehr, keine Berührungen, keine weitere Verzögerung des Unausweichlichen und du hast Recht. Zu lange musstest du in dieser Ungewissheit leben und nun, da die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen ist, kommt sie einer Erlösung gleich.

Ich drehe mich um, hebe meine beiden Taschen auf und gehe stumm an dir vorbei zur Tür. Mit verschränkten Armen starrst du an die gegenüberliegende Wand, den ganzen Körper zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ich wende mich nicht noch einmal um, als ich in den Gang trete. Die Tür schließt sich langsam hinter mir, doch kurz bevor sie ins Schloss fällt, höre ich, wie du auf die Matratze niedersinkst. Dein Schmerz erfasst mich, hallt wie ein Echo in meinem Inneren wieder, aber es ist nur ein Hauch dessen, was ich fühlen sollte. Kaum mehr als die wage Erinnerung an einen Schmerz, den man vor vielen Jahren erlebt hat.

Blind und taub taste ich mich durch die düsteren Gänge, presse eine Hand auf meinen Brust, als könnte ich so die Leere davon abhalten, in mich einzudringen und mir auch die letzten verbliebenen Empfindungen zu entreißen. Ich merke kaum, wie ich aus dem Palast trete und die Stufen hinunter laufe, höre nicht das Rauschen des vorbeischnellenden Flusses, nehme nicht das leise Rascheln der Blätter wahr, als sich eine laue Sommernachtbrise in ihnen verfängt. Meine Röcke bleiben an einem Busch hängen, doch ich stolpere vorwärts, ignoriere das reißende Geräusch. Weitere Zweige greifen nach mir und ziehen an meinem Haar. Ich schlage sie beiseite und renne tiefer in den Wald, vorbei an den kleinen Holzhäusern und den neugierigen Blicken ihrer Bewohner.

Weiter und weiter tragen mich meine Füße, bis sich plötzlich eine uralte Buche in meinen Weg schiebt und mich zum Stehenbleiben zwingt. Dankbar lasse ich mich gegen ihre glatte Rinde fallen und lege schweratmend den Kopf in den Nacken.

Ich liebte die Nacht, liebte die Ruhe, die sie unter ihrem dunklen Mantel mit sich brachte. Viele Stunden meines Lebens habe ich damit verbracht, die Fahrt von Tilions edlem Schiff zu beobachten und in seinem silbernen Licht zu baden und auch jetzt hoffe ich, wenigstens noch einmal einen winzigen Streif von ihm zu entdecken, aber alles was mir entgegenschlägt, ist diese undurchdringliche, bösartige Schwärze.

Und so stehe ich da, warte auf die Soldaten, die du mir hinterher schicken wirst, während das schwarze Nichts vollends in mich hineinkriecht, bis nur noch die Stille übrigbleibt und ein Ziel.

Das letzte meiner jahrhundertelangen Suche.

 

 


End file.
